I'm still alive
by MizzContagious
Summary: Siblings that actually get along; Lilith and Derek, the sad story about how Derek's demise came. Short Story.


Sapphire blue eyes stared blankly into my ruby red eyes. "Lilith, I don't want you to go. Why are you moving?"

"Derek I have to, Mom isn't treating me like I'm an adult when I'm home." I said. "Jessica is like our sister anyways you won't need to worry about me." I added.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I will always worry. I mean I am your big brother." He laughed pulling me into a tickle fight.

"Yeah, yeah more like my twin." I laughed tickling his abdomen.

"Everyone believes that we are, just because we're really close." Derek commented.

I agreed with him, people all the time asked us if we were twins. Derek is exactly a year older than me to the tee, and we look a look alike except our hair. I also got a long with him really well because I was one of the guys; I play football and I skateboard. The only thing that was different between us other than our hair and eyes was our grades in school. I got the "A's" and he got the "C's".

"Gee I wonder why?" I asked ruffling his upper jaw length orange bangs.

"True." He laughed as he held me against him. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey! I'm just moving down the street. You know you can come over anytime you want." I stated holding him closer. I could feel a few tears drip into my hair. "Derek! It's not like I'm moving forever. Plus we're still going to the concert tonight." I said.

Derek let me go. "I know, it's just you and I always shared a room and now you're getting your own place with Jessica, who's going to live with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, she loves you." I sat down on our loveseat.

"Mom loves you too Lili." Derek sat next to me.

"No she doesn't I mean how could she love me when I'm more of a man than a woman, she's ashamed of me." I said.

"Lili that's not true." Derek pulled me into his arms. "Mom doesn't care that you take after me. I mean come on I am the only sibling you have."

"Derek!" I whined.

"LILITH!" He whined back mimicking me.

He knew that would cheer me up. I smiled and leaned against him. "I can't wait to see Hinder to night."

"Come on let's get everything out of here so we can get to that show." Derek said jumping up and making me fall over.

"That was mean!" I complained.

"Come on we gotta get going, concert starts in two hours." He said.

I got up and we continued to pack my stuff.

Few hours later we were waiting outside The Grungy Monkey talking to Tim, the lead singer of Fifth Way, which is the band we're here to see.

"So this is your little sister? She looks almost like you." Tim said smiling.

"Yup this is my little sister Lilith Alexis." Derek laughed. "Our father thought we were twins even though I'm a year older than her."

"Nice to finally meet you Lilith after all these times this one came in talking about you." Tim smiled bigger to me as I blushed and punched Derek in the arm.

I was speechless, Tim was a beautiful man. "So how do you know Derek?" I asked. "It couldn't have been school I knew all his friends."

"We met after this one show we did like three years ago here. You weren't old enough to get in; at least that's what this one told me." Tim commented pointing at Derek with his thumb.

"Oh yeah I remember. I had to call dad to come get me. We didn't know you had to be 18 to get in." I said.

"Well yeah it is a bar. Come on, I have to get back stage. You guys are my guests." Tim said.

Fifth Way did a five song set, and the band they were opening for came on. Tim came over to Derek and me. I moved over in our booth so he had a seat.

"So what's the verdict? How good are we?" Tim asked.

"Well. . ." I began to say, as Derek cut me off.

"She's going to be sarcastic." Derek said.

I stuck out my tongue. "Shut up Derek!" I commented then looked at Tim. "You did great."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh god! Tim I'm sorry, she's going to stalk you."

I punched Derek's arm. "I am not!"

"I wouldn't mind." Tim said smiling while he looked down at me causing me to blush.

"Are you hitting on my sister?" Derek asked.

"Would you guys like anything?" One of the waitresses asked saving Tim from answering Derek's question.

"I'd like a shot of Jack." Derek and I ordered at the same time.

"You can tell that you're related." Tim smiled.

"So are you going to answer his question?" I asked, smiling.

"Wait what was it?" Tim asked.

"If you were hitting on me?" I grinned.

"What if I was?" Tim asked looking over me with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind either." He moved a few strains of my green hair behind my ear; the waitress came back with our shots.

"Then I was."

Derek rolled his eyes taking his shot. "Lilith we need to get home, Jess said she'd help you move at like 9 A.M." He commented. "I'll go get the car while you flirt with my friend."

"I AM NOT FLIRTING!" I blushed with a laugh.

"You so are." Derek said.

"Hey if I'm flirting with you, you're flirting with me." Tim said.

Tim stood up as the waitress brought the tab bill back. "Thank you for coming to The Grungy Monkey." He grabbed the tab before I could even look at it to see how much I owed.

"You're not paying." Tim commented as I tried to grab it from him as I stood up. He raised it up to where I could not reach so I tried to jump for it and wound up knocking him over and I landed on top of him. "I like you being on top." He joked.

"But I like it on the bottom!" I joked back.

He rolled us over as he smiled bigger. Someone tripped over us, their foot going into my rib cage. "Get a room."

Tim got up and helped me up in the process. He grabbed out his wallet and got the money out. He led me outside before I could even look at the bill. I looked up at him and stuck out my tongue.

"I'll make you use that." Tim commented looking down at me.

"Well then make me!" I stopped him once we were outside.

Tim leaned down and set a kiss to my forehead.

We heard wheels screech. I turned and saw Derek's car crashed against another car. I darted towards Derek's car.

"Lilith wait!" Tim called after me as he grabbed me back as the guy in the other car got out with blood splattering all over.

"DEREK!" I yelled running over to the car. I tried to pull the door open to get him out but caused him more pain; I could see his blood gushing out of where the glass from the passenger side window stabbed him in his right side. "Derek!" I screamed trying to get him out again.

Tim grabbed a hold of me, turning me to face his chest as tears started pouring from my eyes. "If you move him, you could make it worse. I'm calling 911."

"Lilith, you know I love you with all my heart but if he breaks your heart you better kick his butt." Derek said pointing at Tim.

Derek said stuff about missing me that he didn't think that he'd make it, I was crying against Tim's chest as he held me closer. Sirens blared as an ambulance rushed into the parking lot. "Lilith, come on stop crying girl, I lived a full life." Derek said making is peace.

"HOW CAN I STOP DEREK YOUR MY BIG BROTHER!" I asked sobbing harder.

"I know that, and I've taught you what I could. Now it's time to do it on your own."

I closed the space that Tim had left between us as I held him closer to me. Tim rubbed my back as the EMTs got Derek out of the car and into the ambulance.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Tim said, looking me in the eyes. "Will you be okay?" I shook my head as he walked me over to the ambulance. "I'll get to the hospital as fast as I can." He wiped a few tears that were dripping from my eyes. He helped me get into the ambulance and he jogged over to his band mates that were standing outside the bar.

EMS closed the door and we took off towards the hospital. I clutched Derek's hand as I cried even harder.

"Mam were going to do all we can to save your brother's life ok, but we need you to calm down."

"I'll...be...ok..." Derek said is shallow breaths.

"You'd better be I need you!" I cried as tear drops fell onto Derek's hand.

Derek rolled his eyes as we pulled up to the hospital. "Promise me something Lili Bug." I nodded not able to say anything to him. "Stay tough; don't let anyone push you around. If I don' make it, I want to know that you'll take care of yourself." Derek hesitated between words.

"I promise." I cried, holding his hand in my arm as if I was hugging him.

"I'll be watching over you." Derek mumbled.

"Sir, don't close your eyes; you need to stay with us." The EMS guy said as Derek faded in and out of reality.

The doors swung open and they rushed him into the hospital and I followed after him until the restricted area when they told me I could not go in. I paced around as I called Jessica. I did not know what else to do.

"Hey, Lilith what's up?"

"Jess. . . Derek was in a car accident!" I cried, going into the waiting room. Thank god that no one was in there. I cried a lot.

"What? Where are you girl?" Jessica asked I could hear shuffling on the other end.

"At the hospital." I barely managed to tell her. I hear a noise and looked up. Tim was coming in. I walked into his opened arms as I cried. "Please Jess get here I need you."

"Yeah no swear girl, I'm close by now." Jessica stated.

I thanked her and then shut my phone. I set my head into his chest and he set his chin on my head. "It'll be okay." Tim whispered.

About ten long agonizing minutes later a doctor came into the waiting room. "Ms. Sterling?"

I looked up and glazed at the doctor. "Right here." I mumbled.

"I regretfully inform you that Mr. Sterling did not make it." He said. "We tried everything we could; he wanted you to have this." He held up Derek's black choker necklace that had a gold charm in the middle. He never took that thing off.

Tim grabbed a hold of the necklace and the doctor left. "Do you want me to put it on you?" Tim asked. I looked up at him and nodded. He got the necklace on me and then let me back into his arms.

About a minute later Jessica came in, I saw her but I was not able to say anything to her.

"Hello, I'm Jessica. Lilith what happened any news?" She asked.

"I'm Tim, he didn't make it." Tim answered.


End file.
